Zanarian Felsunder
"There is a darkness that grows in even the brightest of souls. For every light casts a shadow." Zanarian "Felsunder" is a Demon Hunter, loyal to the Cabal of the Dying Sun. Once the Scion to House Shadowsunder the proud Paladin was heir and next in line to lead. A distinguished leader he was labeled an oddity among his family for his resemblance to the founder Alaraan Lightsunder. Being the first paladin to be born to the Shadowsunder family in centuries there were constant rumors that he would bring greatness and change in honor of his ancestors. =Personality= ----Once a pious and loyal man he believed in a motto of "Do what is Right." however after years of "The Right Thing" turning out poorly he has adopted a theory on life. "Do what you must to survive." Arrogant and harsh Zanarian takes after the demons he has consumed dominating their souls and forcing them into submission. Easy to whip into conflict he will challenge others around him to various challenges in an attempt to show his superiority. Hedonistic and ruthless Zanarian is always willing to try something new and experience one of his vices in a different manner. For centuries he denied indulgence and is now making up for lost time. =History= ---- Early Life Born to Zalvelyx and Sedara Shadowsunder the platinum blonde child was named after the House of Sunder’s Founder. Always claimed that he would be destined for great things he was put through intense combat training. Isolated to the keep of Duskfall Zanarian excelled in his studies of war and martial training. This rise and unique appearance among the raven haired family bred resentment and on his twentieth birthday his cousin (rumored to be pressured by his Uncle) challenged Zanarian’s rite of succession. The Zanlian Code Set forth by the original Shadowsunder detailed that only the most fit could be trusted to lead the house. Any eligible heir of the house must defeat the current head of the house to claim their place. Zavelyx always a fan of pushing his eldest child allowed his brother’s taunt and the challenge on the condition that both boys would not stop until one of them was dead. The brothers agreed to this term. The young cousins faced off in a duel before the rest of House Shadowsunder. The match was quick. Zanarian overpowered his elder cousin and left the man bloodied on the ground. The crowd erupted in cries calling for the fallen Shadowsunders’ death. Zanairan became increasingly frustrated with the bloodthirsty crowd and throwing down his own sword he healed the man instead. For the first time in centuries there was a Paladin among the Shadowsunder. The First Paladin Removed from the Duskfall Academy Zanarian was sent north to train his new found talents. Learning among other light based students the heir did his best to make a name for his family. Fall of the Southern Gate Zanarian was labeled a commander of Knights and was given control the southernmost keep of Quel’thalas. A rocky gate into neighboring lands it was constantly besieged, but to the holder's credit not once had a guard fallen under his watch. On the eve of Court of Seasons the gate was once again attacked. However the assault came from a storm of infernals that quickly shattered the doors. Preparing for their finals moments Zanarian’s squadron found themselves surrounded in a demonic ritual. With his last action Zanairan thrust his sword into the heart of the still forming abyssal. His troops loyal to the end had other plans and sacrificing their own lives protected their commander in light. At the cost of his entire command he survived the battle. War of Seasons The evening of the battle Zanairan returned to Duskfall for the Court. Speaking with his Father he heard rumors that it was his Uncle that attacked the gate as a test. Zavelyx told him to not worry so much, that he did well and would soon be the ruler of Shimmervale. The Plot of the Shadowsunders was revealed, and the ritual was in fact the first start of a coup to overthrow the governing Lightsunders. Viewed as too weak to rule the family wanted to enact Zanlian’s code on their entire House of Sunders. Appalled by this idea Zanarian murdered his Father and fled to Lightstone to inform the others. Overnight the vale exploded in war and shutting its gates continued infighting for several years. At the conclusion of the war the remaining Shadowsunders, even the defectors were rounded up and handed over to the state. Zanarian among them protested this miss treatment. His words fell on deaf ears. The Dawnblade Initiative Sentenced into stasis Zanarian was awoken after the Fall of Silvermoon and was given the chance. Join the Dawnblades and the march across the Dark Portal or remain sealed in a state of near comma. Unable to pass the chance to be free and return to Shimmervale he happily accepted the offer and marched with Kael’thas into Outlands. Joining the Illadari Zanarian found himself in a moral dilemma accept a Demon and follow Illidan or leave and be branded a traitor to the cause and risk imprisonment again. Feeling as though his people and the Light betrayed him he accepted the gift and became a hunter of Demons. The Dying Sun and the Fall of Mardum Finding himself the host of a demon soul he cast his lot with the illidari sect ‘the Cabal of the Dying Sun.” Working once again to distinguish himself among the other hunters he fought to lead the others on strike missions against the Legion. Following his brothers and sisters through another portal Zanarian helped to lead a charge of Hunters against the demons on their own world. Ultimately meeting disaster his troops were routed and once again he was left as the only survivor of the group. Imprisonment Again As the Wardens came Zanarian was to injured from the battle and to exhausted from the strain of fighting his own hunger to fight off this new threat. Being taken into custody he awoke bound in ethereal chains and forced to the ground. Clinging to the notion the wardens will make a mistake he has been spending the last several years languishing in his cell he eagerly awaits the day he will be free. ---- Relationships Hedonistic by nature Zanarian views very few as equals and even fewer to be worth his time. However there are a handful of individuals he prefers over others. ---- =Photos= ---- Category:The Sunguard Category:Cabal of the Dying Sun Category:Characters